Grabación
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Judy confiesa su amor hacia Nick en la lapicera-grabador.


"¡Que frustrante!"

Exclamo Judy por cuarta vez acostada en su cama mirando el techo. Entretanto tenía en su mano agarrada fuertemente la lapicera-grabador.

Ella hace minutos había grabado un mensaje confesando sus sentimientos hacia cierto zorro que recientemente le había salvado. Por esa razón ese hecho le hizo darse cuenta lo que significaba Nick en su vida, y a pesar de que en un principio había creído que sus sentimientos hacia él, eran de amistad, los cuales después se convirtieron en amor fraternal, ahora no puede estar segura de que solo sea eso.

Porque a ese zorro, lo quería, le gustaba y lo amaba.

Y ahora simplemente no puede ocultar esos sentimientos que en este preciso momento está segura que son de amor, los cuales se encargan de sobrecargar su mente y sonrojarla de un carmesí, además de ponerla nerviosa y muy alterada, por cada gesto o comentario que haga el zorro.

Giro sobre su cama varias veces y con los ojos finalmente cerrados, apretó el botón para escuchar su reciente grabación que era la numero veintiséis, de las maneras de confesarse a un zorro.

 _"Sabes, somos compañeros, amigos..."_

Exclamo la primera parte con gran efusividad.

 _"Así que no estoy muy segura cuando sucedió, pero sé que lo que siente mi corazón ya no es por amistad..."_

Le dijo y exhalando un suspiro, hizo una pausa de unos cuatro segundos.

 _"L-lo que quiero decir...es que..."_

Continúo ya poniéndose nerviosa.

 _"Te amo Nick Wilde"_

Lo termino de decir tan rápido como el corazón mismo que quería salirse de su pecho.

Con eso dicho, la grabación dio por finalizada y se durmió la coneja.

Al día siguiente ella despertó, se vistió con su usual traje de policía y se dirigió enérgicamente hacia la estación, donde saludaba animadamente a quien se le cruzara, hasta que un momento vio a Nick lo que provoco que se acelerara su corazón y sus mejillas adquirieran un color rojizo, pero aun así eso no ocasiono que actuara diferente, solo un poco más alterada que lo usual.

Luego de su charla casual y sus comentarios habituales, ellos se dirigieron a su oficina, donde para su mala suerte era el día donde tenían que encargarse del papeleo al no haber ningún caso pendiente, además de que ya llevaban tiempo acumulando archivos de todos los casos anteriores que resolvieron.

Por ese motivo suspiraron al unísono y se sentaron, Judy fue la primera, la cual agarro unos de los cientos de papeles para disponerse a leerlo, así luego ordenarlo y por ultimo archivarlo, mientras Nick se quedó un momento quieto observando a la coneja, para luego suspirar y ponerse a trabajar.

Entretanto iniciaban conversaciones para disminuir el arduo y estresante trabajo de ordenar el papeleo.

En un momento Judy mientras tenía una hoja en su mano, se quedó pensando en la grabación que había hecho la noche anterior, sintiendo que ese era el momento perfecto para confesarse, había mucha probabilidad de que el zorro la rechazara, pero ella era una valiente coneja quien fue la primera en unirse en la estación de policía y que más daba si era la primera coneja en enamorarse de un zorro.

Amaba a Nick y no podía engañar a su corazón, además de que ayer lo había ensayado tanto con todas esas grabaciones.

Dejo el papel apoyado en el escritorio y tanteo la lapicera-grabador para luego tomarla con sus manos y llevarla hasta su pecho, tratando de que el objeto le inculque valor, donde al sentirse segura, la dejo sobre la mesa ya alzando la mirada a Nick, quien con sus ojos violetas observaba que el aludido tenía una mano apoyada en su sien, mientras miraba de forma frustrante al papel.

—Nick —Lo llamo.

— ¿Qué sucede Zanahorias? —Le pregunto con su típica sonrisa, alzando su mirada hacia ella, ocasionando que hicieran contacto visual, chocando el violeta con el verde.

Ante eso Judy cerró los ojos y tomo aire.

—Y-yo… —Comenzó mientras percibía su mirada penetrante — Y-yo... —Repitio, sin saber que más articular. Entonces ante eso trago saliva nerviosamente y se levantó de golpe— Tengo que ir al baño —Dijo saliendo rápidamente por la puerta.

Judy sentía que le faltaba el aire. Se fue de ahí y entrando al baño, camino de un lado a otro con las manos en la espalda. Pensando en las ventajas y desventajas que podrían venir con la confesión de amor hacia Nick. Durante minutos de debate interno, decidió que lo mas sensato era no decirlo, porque no quería poner en riesgo su amistad por unos sentimientos que tal vez sean pasajeros.

Tanteo su ropa, con el fin de borrar la confesión de la lapicera-grabador, pero al ver que no se encontraba se horrorizo y corrió hacia la oficina en menos de lo que canta un gallo, al recordar que la había dejado en la mesa.

Al volver y ver que Nick estaba en su asiento, sin ningún indicio de que se hubiera levantado o escuchado esa vergonzosa confesión se puso una mano en su pecho, ya tranquilizándose.

Volvió a su asiento, guardo la lapicera ya poniéndose de nuevo a trabajar, algunas veces diciendo alguno que otro comentario con Nick.

Al finalizar y Judy ya volver a su departamento, donde a través de las paredes se escuchaban a sus vecinos discutiendo como siempre. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, y tomando la lapicera-grabador decidió borrar su confesión.

No obstante antes de eso, apretó el botón para reproducirla, quería escuchar por última vez los sentimientos que sentía desde el fondo de su corazón, pero que al final dejaría ir.

La coneja ante esa acción había cerrado los ojos, los cuales abrió rápidamente al escuchar su contenido, provocando que su cara se coloree de un carmesí e ignore ya a sus vecinos como a todo su alrededor. Solo estaba ella con sus latidos desenfrenados de su corazón, a causa de lo que sus orejas estaban escuchando, lo que ocasiono que apretara una y otra vez el botón de reproducción, solo para oír una y otra vez esas palabras que decían la grabación que no eran más que…

 _"Yo también te amo Judy Hopps"_


End file.
